


Butterfly Kisses

by UndeadDolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Brotherhood, Bullying, First Kiss, Fluff, Insecurity, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Skipping Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: Noctis and Prompto ditch school.Where do they go? And what happens?





	Butterfly Kisses

The bathroom door opened.

He heard footsteps – echoing against the tiles. A familiar cologne wafted through the air, though.

It made him relax. His best friend knocked, then. He threw the bathroom door open – jumping into Noctis’ arms.

“They made fun of me again,” Prompto sobbed, as Noctis stroked his hair. “They said my freckles are ugly.”

“They’re just jealous of you,” Noctis sighed, as Prompto’s tears wet his shoulder. “I think your freckles are cute.”

“R-Really?”

“Of course, I would never lie to you. You’re my best friend.”

“Y-You’re my best friend, too.”

“Let’s ditch school for today. I want to take you somewhere.”

“W-Where?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“O-Okay.”

XOXO

His best friend drove.

The Regalia’s roof was down – wind ruffled his hair and uniform. They were far from school now, but he didn’t recognize where. This was a much nicer area of Insomnia, not an area he had ever seen before.

It seemed like an area meant for the rich. This wealthy part of Insomnia was on a coastline. There were luxurious houses built atop the mountains, which overlooked the ocean. There were other luxurious cars driving beside them, with license plates displaying afflictions to the crown.  

He felt self-conscious, like he didn’t belong. He pushed those thoughts then away, especially because Noctis’ intentions mattered more. The prince was trying to make him feel better, just the complete opposite about how he was feeling right now.

“Aren’t you worried, Noct?” Prompto asked, as Noctis shook his head. “What if Iggy finds out? And worse, what if His Majesty finds out?”

“I promise no one will find out we ditched,” Noctis assured, as Prompto bit his lower lip. “My dad has better things to worry about, anyway.”

“Do you ditch often, then?”

“When I was younger, I used to ditch a lot. I didn’t have friends, not even you talked to me back then.”

“It’s not easy being in the presence of royalty.”

“Yeah, I know. I just wish we could’ve been friends sooner.”

“I do, too.”

XOXO

The forest was lively.

He saw many squirrels, birds, and rabbits. He wanted to take their pictures, but couldn’t exactly. His best friend was in a rush – exited to take pictures of something more interesting than the regular forest critters, which was deep and hidden away in the forest.

He was weary – tired from walking. He began stumbling, then. So, Noctis took his hand, not noticing his flushed cheeks. After all, Noctis was so enthusiastic to show him this place, even Ignis and Gladio didn’t know about it.

He wondered, then. How did Noctis find this secret gem?

“I ran away when I was a kid,” Noctis admitted, as Prompto grimaced. “I couldn’t take the pressure of being a prince. My dad sent so many soldiers to try and find me, but they couldn’t.”

“Why not?” Prompto asked, as Noctis chuckled. “Who found you, then?”

“No one comes here, Prompto. These parts are all abandoned. It was my dad who found me, anyway.”

“Was His Majesty angry?”

“He was relieved I was safe, but he was disappointed.”

“I’m sorry, Noct.”

“You don’t need to apologize, Prompto. You didn’t do anything, except make my life bearable.”

XOXO

His breath left him.

Despite being abandoned, Noctis’ little hideaway was more alive than the forest itself. The prince had brought him to a butterfly house, which was sheltering so many different kinds of butterflies. He walked inside, with a small smile tugging at his lips.

The butterfly house was Noctis’ refuge – an asylum from the demands of being a prince. He felt honored, especially because Noctis was sharing his haven.

The prince’s royal retainers weren’t aware such a place even existed. It was only him and His Majesty, who were welcomed into Noctis’ scared sanctuary.

“You seem happy,” Noctis grinned, as Prompto scooped a butterfly into his hand. “That one you’re holding is a monarch butterfly.”

“It’s beautiful,” Prompto giggled, as Noctis leaned against a wall and watched him from afar. “I’ve never seen so many butterflies before. And they’re all so beautiful in their own way.”

“They’re like you, Prompto.”

“W-What do you mean?”

“It’s just like you said.”

“N-Noct …”

XOXO

The prince approached him.

Then, Noctis raised his chin. He released a small squeak, not expecting the kiss. He was overwhelmed, but returned the gesture.

His butterfly remained – resting in his palms, which was surprising. Soon, Noctis had pulled away.

His face was warm – a blush graced his cheeks, even his ears.

“You’re special to me,” Noctis confessed, as Prompto’s heart fluttered. “You’ve always been special. Ever since we became friends, I felt so happy."

“N-Noct …” Prompto croaked, as Noctis smiled at him. “You make me happy, too.”

“I know how you feel about being a commoner, but you belong at my side. You earned that right and I won’t let anyone take that away from you. You’re the most beautiful person I have ever met – inside and out.”

“Y-You’re going to make me cry …”

“When I’m with you, I feel free. I don’t feel like I’m being suffocated.”

“P-Please …”

“My words are sincere, Prompto. Whoever tells you I feel otherwise is lying. You shouldn’t believe them.”

“N-Noct …”

XOXO

His eyes were watering.

He was crying, but happy tears. The butterfly’s wings tickled him – making him smile, even sputter with a few giggles.

The prince hugged him from behind – showering his neck with kisses, which tickled too. A few butterflies landed on them, especially because they weren’t moving.

The butterflies sat in their hair, on their backs, and clung to their clothes. They still didn’t move, just locked in their embrace.

“I love you,” Noctis whispered, as Prompto held the monarch butterfly to his chest. “I love you so, so much.”

“N-Noct …” Prompto whimpered, as Noctis kissed the top of his head. “I love you, too. And, I’m glad you brought me here.”

“You fit right in here.”

“N-Noct …”

“That’s why you’re my favorite butterfly.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
